A la vie et à la mort
by Unepetiteplume
Summary: Quand Kise se rends compte qu'il est amoureux d'Aomine, sa vie devient un enfer. Mais,et si Aomine était amoureux de lui? Comment cela va-t-il évoluer?
1. Chapter 1

A la vie, à la mort

Prologue

Ca faisait déjà 1 an que Kise vivait cette enfer. Personne ne s'en rendait compte,il faisait tout pour le cacher. Aucun des ses amis ne se seraient douté de ce qu'il se passait. Et tout ça, à cause d'Aomine.

XxXxXxXxX

I année de cela, Kise c'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux. Rien de bien grave, finalement. Sauf qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Et pas n'importe lequel. Son ancien coéquipier et désormais rival en basket, Aomine. Au début il avait cru que ça allait passer. Mais pas du tout,et au fil des semaines et des mois,son amour n'avait fait que se le blond était tombé dans une grave dépression, jusqu'a commencer à se vie était devenue encore plus dur, car Kise, étant mannequin, ne pouvait pas se scarifier partout, et eu énormement de mal à le cacher. Pendant les semaines de cours, il ne se mutilait que le ventre et les cuisses, et pendant les vacances, les bras et les jambes, prenant bien garde de mettre du fond de teint sur les cicatrices.

Après la séparation de la génération des miracles au lycée, le mannequin ne voyait Aomine que rarement, le faisant se sentir encore plus il ne pouvait que lui parler par message,mais trop rarement au goût de jour passé loin du bronzé ne faisait que le faire sombrer plus loin dans sa dépression.

Mais hier, L'as de la GM lui avait envoyé un message lui demandait de le rejoindre chez lui aujourd'hui. Kise ne pouvait qu'accepter.

-Aominecchi! S'exclame Kise,qui en une seconde sentit son coeur s'emballer beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit normal.

-Yo! S'exclame le bronzé en voyant le blond.

-Ca fait longtemps non?

-Bah un peu plus d'un mois,c'est pas si long.

-Ah j'avais pourtant l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps... Bon tu me laisse entrer ou tu compte me laisser dehors?

-Vas-y entre, dit le bleuté en s'écartant pour laisser passer l'autre.

Le mannequin entre et observe en se faisant la réflection que rien n'avait changé en 1 an, ou presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire,interroge t-il?

-Bah pas grand chose en fait, à part que Akashi nous ordonne de nous retrouver vendredi soir à la gare de Kyôto pour faire un Week-end à la plage tous ensemble et qu'il ne tolèrerait aucun refus.

Le souffle du blond se bloqua dans sa poitrine la...plage? Connaissant Akashicchi, il l'obligerai à se baigner,mais il était trop blessé et coupé de partout pour que du fond de teint puisse cacher ca sans compter que, étant en vacances, ses bras et ses jambes était aussi blessé, et qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher en se baignat. Une bouffé d'angoisse le pris ne pouvait rien allait être découvert, même ses blessures qui prenaient la forme du nom d'Aomine. Aucun échappatoire.

 _ **Salut ! C'est ma première Fan-fiction et, malgré que je l'aie relue, il reste peut-être des fautes E_E.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore à quelle vitesse je peut écrire mais quand je le saurais je vous en ferais part.**_

 _ **Sinon, comme c'est ma première fanfiction, elle est peut-être pas super élaboré. Pour donner votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif je ne dis pas non tant qu'il est constructif.**_

 _ **Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Premier chapitre: Angoisse

Après avoir un peu discuté avec Aomine, Kise rentra chez lui.

Mais,même si en apparence il était calme,dans son crâne c'était un véritable chaos. 1000 pensées différentes lui traversaient l'esprit en même temps,sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Finalement, il s'assis sur son lit,prit une clé de son trousseau,et ouvrit le 1er tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main,un cutter. Il releva ses manches,et se coupa. Le sang coulait, mais c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Après une dizaines de minutes,et des centaines de coupures,le mannequin se calma. Ses pensées était plus clair malgré la douleur lancinante de son bras. Il s'allongea sur son matelas et au bout de longues minutes,s'endormit. Le lendemain,il s'habilla avec difficulté, le corps lourd. Le blond déjeuna, alla se doucher, et sortit même faire les courses, dans un état second. Kise continua de réflechir avant de parvenir à la seule solution possible.

Tout dire à Akaschicchi.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Son ancien capitaine était tellement imprévisible, personne ne savait comment il réagirait. Compréhension,dégout,mépris,indifférence. Et le blond n'avait plus qu'une peur, être rejeté. Que ce soit par une de ces connaisances, un ami, ou Aomine. Mais cette dernière hypothèses lui faisait tellement mal qu'il préferait ne pas y penser. Mais l'as de Kaijo avait beau se torturer les méninges, il ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen d'éviter de se baigner.

XxXxXxXx

On était finalement Jeudi soir. Le lendemain, il partait à la plage. Toujours aucune solution. Il désesperait de plus en plus quand il reçut un message:

N'oublie pas. Je suis l'empereur, et je suis absolu. Je sais tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Akaschi Seijurou.

POV Aomine:

Je me lève et regarde le réveil à coté de moi. Il indique 12:34. Ah. Il n'a pas sonné. Satsuki va encore me crier et me dire d'arrêter de dormir. Bon,pas grave. Je me lève paresseusement et me rends jusqu'a la cuisine. Je regarde le calendrier. On est Vendredi. Ah mieux. Ce soir je part à la plage avec mes anciens coéquipiers. Et surout avec Kise. Je me suis rendu compte il y à déjà quelques temps que j'était amoureux du blond. Et que je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Au collège, il était déjà tombé amoureux de filles. Et j'était donc sur à 99,99 % qu'il était hétéro. Et même s'il était gay, il ne m'aimerait pas. (Oui, Aomine est très pessisimiste mais c'est souvent comme ça quand on est amoureux :) ) Bref, la plage. Donc logiquement Kise en maillot. En bremuda, probablement. Le mannequin allait provoquer des émeutes! Mais j'avais vraiment hate. Je me rallongeais finalement, et esperai que le soir arrive plus vite.

 _ **1: Oui je sais ce chapitre est très cours mais j'ai été très occupée, je suis désolée! Sinon j'aime pas trop faire de POV donc je sais pas s'il est réussi, mais il était essentiel à l'histoire.**_

 _ **Et évidemment Aomine est amoureux de Kise, mais ils sont tellement stupide tout les deux, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte...XD**_

 _ **Sinon je posterais le vendredi, toute les 1 ou 2 semaines normalement. Aussi, j'ai besoin de votre aide.J'hésite à faire passer cette fiction en M. Peut-être pour un lemon mais surtout pour mieux parler de l"enfer" de Kise qu'en dite vous?**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_

 _ **Akisa Akimune: Oui, je suis au courant. En fait, j'avis pas vérifié, et sur la première y avait un bug, il manquait des mots, et je trouvais pas comment l'effacer T_T mais c'est bon maintenant elle est ffaçée, il ne reste que celle là.**_

 _ **UneFan: Merci pout tout tes conseils ! Je les utiliserais efficacement!**_

 _ **la fane: Merci! C'est ma toute première fanfiction, et quelle te plaise autant ca me fait vraiment plaisir!**_

 _ **A dans une ou deux semaines! Bye**_

 _ **Unepetiteplume**_


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir était arrivé. Aomine se préparait avec impatiente.

Kise, quand à lui, réflechissait au sens du message qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Akaschi savit-il vraiment tout ? Si oui, il ne risquait rien à aller à la plage. Mais en même temps s'il se trompait sur son sens ? C'est très peu rassuré que le mannequin coùmmenca à préparer ses affaires. Le rendez-vous étant dans une heure, il put donc prendre une douche.

Le blond arriva à l'heure à la gare, bien que toujours stressé.

XxXxXxXxX

Quand il arriva, Akaschi, Midorima et Kuroko était déjà là.

Il s'approchait quand l'ancien capitaine de la géneration des miracles le vit.

-Ryota! J'ai à te parler.

-O...Oui Akaschicchi. Murmura Kise.

Le roux aux yeux vairons si étranges le fit aller dans un coin.

-Tu as recu mon SMS ?

-Oui dit doucement le mannequin.

-Bien j'imagine que tu sais que je veux parler de...ça? Dit le capitaine de Rakuzan, en posant la main sur le bras de Kise, qui avit, bien évidemment un pull à manches longues. Sans attendre sa réponse il poursuivit:

-Je sais pour ça et je sais la raison.

L'autre se crispa d'un seul coup, en proie à une angoisse intense. Le rougeâtre repris:

-Comme je te l'ai écrit, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne _Lui_ * dirais rien. Cependant, tu devras faire tout ce que Je te dis ce week-end. Et aussi, dans 2 mois, je réogarniserais une sortie comme celle-là, et cette fois tu te baigneras. Tu as donc interet à arrêter. C'est compris?

-C'est bien reçu Akaschi. Déglutit le blond.

-Très bien. Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres, tout le monde doit être arrivé désormais.

En effet, Murasakibara et Aomine était là. Le premier mangeait ses friandises, et le deuxième cherchait Kise du regard.(Bien que personne ne le sache.)

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il vit le mannequin. Il se retint de justesse de crier de joie et de se jeter dans ses bras. De 1 ça ne collait pas avec son attitude et de 2, difficile de cacher son attirance pour le jeune homme après ça.

Il se contenta donc d'un simple Yo! En direction du blond qui lui rendit un sourire hésitant. Il allait lui parler quand Akaschi les interrompit.

-Tout le monde est là? Bien. Donc nous passerons 2 jours entiers dans un hôtel au bord de la plage.

Nous nous rendrons à la mer, mais nous aurons aussi d'autres activités. Autre chose, Kise s'étant blessé au genou au basket, il ne se baignera pas. Maintenant prenez tous vos bagages, notre train est déjà arrivé. Suivez-moi.

La petite troupe se mit en marche d'un pas rapide. Pressé d'enfin pouvoir s'asseoir.(Même si aucun d'eux ne l'avouerait jamais.) Ils arrivèrent devant le wagon 1ère classe, et entrèrent. Ils examinèrent l'endroit, et un air infiniment heureux vint se plaquer sur les lèvres de Kise et Aomine. Comparés à la 2ème classe, les sièges étaient plus larges, pouvaient se baisser à volonter, une lumière au-dessus de chaque, un repose-pieds... Génial quoi. Si Akaschi ne souriait pas c'est parce qu'il y était habitué.(Evidemment).

Midorima, lui, était juste content de pouvoir s'asseoir(L'objet chanceux du jour était une boule de bowling, bien lourde.)

Murasakibara ne voyant jamais rien sauf de la nourriture ne remarque rien.Néanmoins, ils s'assirent tous, Aomine et Kise côte à côte. Finalement arriva Momoi, qui avait eu vent du voyage. Elle s'assit à côté de Midorima. Le voyage se déroula tranquillement, sans accident. Le blond et le bronzé, eux se regardèrent à peu près dicretement durant tout le trajet. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, ils prirent leurs sacs et valises, et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Akaschi avit prévu 4 chambres; 1 individuelle, et 3 doubles.

Momoi eu la chambre individuelle, et les chambres doibles furent répartis comme ça :

-Midorima et Murasakibara

-Kuroko et Akaschi

-Kise et Aomine.(Qui furent très heureux évidemment.)

Ils installèrent tous leurs affaires, et se réunirent dans la chambre d'Akaschi pour le programme des prochains jours.

 ** _*Aomine_**

 ** _Alors? Oui ce chapitre est court, mais je craint qu'il ne soit tous comme ça :(_**

 ** _J'ai eu du mal, mais maintenant qu'ils sont à la plage, ca devrait devenir facile pendant un moment. Aussi j'ai essayé de ne pas faire les personnages OOC. Je crois que c'est raté XD_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas de nouvelle reviews, pas grave._**

 ** _N'empêche... Reviews? XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois l'explication des activités du week-end faite, chacun rentra dans sa chambre. Kise et Aomine, arrivés dans leur chambre, décidèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Une fois que ce fut fini, Aomine partit prendre une douche, pendant que le mannequin visitait l'hôtel.

Il passa une bonne heure à déambuler dans les couloirs, avant de retourner dans sa suite prendre une douche. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et vit l'as de la génération des miracles sortir de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette noué autour de la taille.

Kise rougit fortement, et décida finalement d'entrer. L'autre se retourna, alerté par le bruit.

-Oï! Je commençai à me demander où tu étais passé.

-Je... Je visitais les alentours.

-Ok. Tu vas prendre une douche ?

-O...oui, balbutia le mannequin, toujours subjugué par la vue du bronzé, le torse nu et dégoulinant, et les cheveux mouillés.

Il se précipita à la douche de crainte qu'il ne se jette sur Aomine pour l'embrasser s'il restait dans la pièce plus longtemps.

Il se déshabilla avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui lui fit un bien fou. Une fois lavé, il se mit devant le grand miroir qui ornait le mur de la salle d'eau. Mise à part ses nombreuses cicatrices et blessures, il avait vraiment le corps parfait. (Non Kise n'est pas narcissique, juste mannequin, ce qui a dut lui donner un bonne égo je pense XD) Il se rhabilla entièrement (inutile de se balader sous le nez d'Aomine à moitié à poil, avec ses blessures) avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller ranger sa serviette.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit Aomine allongé sur son lit, endormit.

Il s'approcha, comme hypnotisé, du magnifique jeune homme qu'il aimait. En le voyant dans un sommeil si paisible, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus. Il du refréner ses ardeurs. Malgré tout, son corps, ce traitre, s'approcha tout seul du lit du bronzé.

Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'a quelque centimètre des lèvres de son camarade de chambre. Il s'arrêta, résistant à la tentation de l'embrasser, avant de se lever, d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir en courant de la chambre. Il ne se stoppa que quand il ne reconnu pas l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il décida d'appeler Kuroko (Pas Akashi, même au téléphone sa voix lui filait la chaire de poule) et de lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider à reconnaitre où il se trouvait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dans sa chambre, Aomine ouvrait les yeux.

Il avait été tiré du sommeil par un souffle chaud sur ces lèvres. Il était toujours confus, et se demandait si le mannequin avait voulu l'embrasser.

Si oui, pourquoi ? Et si la réponse était négative qu'avait-il voulu faire?

Incapable de se rendormir, l'as de Tôô décida d'aller faire un tour au terrain de basket près de l'hôtel, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées.

 ** _Alors, déjà... Je suis désolée! J'ai mis un peu(beaucoup) trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Normalement il était censé être en deux parties, et ce chapitre la première partie seulement, mais... avec les vacances et pleins d'autres trucs, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je vous poste donc ce chapitre et je vais IMMEDIATEMENT continuer d'écrire que vous ayez un chapitre le plus tôt possible. Ensuite un immense remerciment à tout ceux qui on mit des reviews, et qui m'ont donné des conseils, ça me fait chaud au coeur._**

 ** _Et pour terminer, je vous annonce que j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'avoir quelq'un qui c'est proposée pour être ma correctrice, que je ne remercirais jamais assez. Ce chapitre, d'ailleurs si vous l'avez remarquez, est corrigez._**

 ** _Donc un grand merci à ceux qui on mis des reviews et à ma correctrice,Statice-Law._**


	5. Chapter 5

A la vie à la mort

Chapitre 5

Aomine passa environ une heure au terrain de basket, avant d'enfin oser retourner à l'hôtel, ou Kise l'attendait. (Après avoir réussi à se retrouver dans l'hôtel) Le mannequin était d'ailleurs toujours troublé, bien que l'on ne puisse pas le deviner sur son visage impassible. Le blond avait d'ailleurs pris la décision de ne plus s'approcher (en tout cas, pas trop près) du bleuté. En tout cas, pour toute la durée du voyage. Qui sait ce que son corps pourrait faire encore une fois !

Mais malgré tout, il savait que sa résolution serait dure à tenir.

Premièrement, parce qu'en raison de la chambre commune, l'as de Kaijo était bien trop proche d'Aomine. Deuxièmement, si le personnage précédemment cité continuait de se balader à moitié nu après sa douche, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Kise ne pourrait JAMAIS résister. Et troisièmement, parce que, même sans les raisons cités plus haut, le mannequin était beaucoup trop attiré par l'as de Touhou pour son propre bien. Mais, ce n'était pas pour ça que notre blond préféré n'allait pas tenir sa décision. Il était têtu, après tout !

Donc, on en revient a la chambre que partage notre (presque) couple. Aomine ouvrit doucement la porte, avant de finalement découvrir son partenaire de chambre, allongé sur son lit, tranquillement en train de lire un livre.(Qu'il tenait à l'envers, mais ça, le bleuté ne le remarqua pas.) Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et avertit juste le blond que Akashi, qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir en remontant lui avait dit qu'il les attendait au restaurant de l'hôtel, à 19h30 trente précise, et qu'il n'accepterait aucun retard. Le mannequin, assis sur son lit, hocha juste la tête avant de se replonger dans son livre. (Toujours à l'envers). Aomine allait lui aussi s'allonger sur son lit quand on toqua à la porte. Il alla donc ouvrir, étant le seul debout, et le plus proche de la porte. Il eu à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'une tornade rose lui sauta dessus.

Daiki ! Lui hurla Momoi (Car c'était elle)

-Oy Satsuki ! Ferme là un peu ! Et d'ailleurs , qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-T'es obligé de toujours me crier dessus ? Et pour ton information, je suis là pour vérifier si Kise était bien retourner à votre chambre, sur demande de Testu.

-S'il était bien retourner à la chambre ? Tu t'es perdu, Kise ?

Hum ? L'interpellé releva la tête de son livre avant de répondre. Ah oui, tout à l'heure après ma douche.

Après ta douche ? Répéta Aomine, avant de rougir violemment, se souvenant soudainement très bien du geste qu'avait eu le blond envers lui en le croyant endormi, geste auquel le bleuté n'avait d'autre explication qu'une tentative de baiser.

Oui. Rétorqua simplement le mannequin, avant de se désintéresser de la conversation, et de se replonger dans son livre, enfin à l'endroit.

Bref ! Coupa Momoi, je peux rester dans votre chambre ? Les deux autres chambres sont vides, et je suis toute seule dans la mienne ! Je m'ennuie ! Se plaint la rose.

Non ! Déga... Commença le bleuté, avant d'être coupé par le deuxième habitant de la chambre:

Oui ! Aucun problème Momoicchi ! Au moins, avec elle on est sur de ne pas arriver en retard au diner qui est dans 30 min! N'est ce pas Aominecchi ?

... Oui. Accepta , de mauvaise grâce, l'ace de Tohou, avant de rajouter : Mais seulement jusqu'au diner ! D'accord ?

Oui ! S'exclamèrent en coeur la Rose et le blond.

FIN du chapitre

 _ **Je suis désolée ! J'ai attrapée un virus sur mon précédent ordinateur, qui a converti tout mes fichiers( Images, Documents) en format CCC, impossible à lire. J'ai donc du réecrire le chapitre, que j'avais déjà fini... Maintenant que j'ai un ordinateur (portable cette fois) écrire va être beaucoup plus rapide. Aussi, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, à cause de raison compliquée. Soyez indulgent ^^ Bonne rentrée( De Septembre) Bon Noël et Bonne année !**_

 _ **Et sinon, le bouton reviews est juste en dessous, n'hésitez pas !**_


End file.
